Responsible Parties
Responsible Parties is the 21st episode of the 5th season of "E.R." It was first aired on May.13 in 1999. It was written by Jack Orman and directed by Christopher Chulack. Plot The ER has to deal with a stripper and some shady dealings from apparent FBI agents. Lucy reveals to Carter that she's still on Ritalin. Hathaway begins to reveal her pregnancy to those closest to her, including a fax to Doug. Dr. Anspaugh decides that the trauma fellowship will go to Benton, who then faces anger from Romano and Corday. A car accident involving teenagers may have been alcohol-related and leaves one teenager with grievous third-degree burns. NBC Description A TURN FOR THE WORSE: Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) treats a stripper (guest star Sandra Taylor) whose body metal may have saved her life from a bullet to the chest, but the mystery lies in two FBI agents (guest stars Nathan Legrand and John Rosenfeld) who linger suspiciously in the hospital. Seriously injured teens in tuxes and prom dresses are admitted after a life-threatening car crash and Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) becomes horrified when he later learns that some of their parents were serving alcohol to the kids before they got behind the wheel. An HIV-infected woman (guest star Moira Walley) comes to the hospital with a fishing pole speared in her stomach after she crashed a boat on a play day with her young son. Corday's (Alex Kingston) status regarding the cardiothorasic fellowship adds further tension to her relationship with Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle). Meanwhile, a drunken homeless man (guest star Jimmy Skaggs) wanders the hospital yelling out military phrases. Laura Innes and Kellie Martin also star. Short summary The ER docs tend to three teenagers who were in an accident on the way to their senior prom. Lucy comes into the ER to work but is extremely tired. Greene and Carter treat the most severely injured, a boy suffering from third-degree burns over 80% of his body. Benton receives the ER trauma fellowship. Carter becomes slightly suspicious when Lucy picks up randomly. Carol finally tells Doug about her pregnancy; Kerry also figures it out. Mark and Elizabeth draw closer. Carter later overhears Randi telling Lucy that her prescription is ready, he questions her and accuses her of being on speed, Lucy confesses she has taken Ritalin for ADHD since the 5th grade. Carter objects and recommends that she stops immediately as she is 24 and shouldn't be taking medicine for hyperactive children. Lucy tells Carter she will think about it but he shouldn't interfere in her business. "FBI agents" bring in a hot stripper. Carter removes a live cockroach from a patient's ear and freaks-out. Characters * Mark Greene * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia * Julianna Margulies (Carol Hathaway) & George McDaniel (FBI Agent Todd Hoffman) also worked together on episode 4.9, The Good Wife: A Defense of Marriage (2012), of The Good Wife (2009) as Alicia Florrick & Arthur Shipton respectively. Quotes Carter: (to Chuny) I keep my love life out of the work place, thank you very much. Jerry: Since when?Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes